Ten Games Chuck and Serena Have Played
by Diamondinsanity
Summary: They used to play hide and seek. Now he tells people that they're just playing house.


**Title**: 10 Games that Chuck and Serena Have Played

**Rating**: On average? About PG-13

**Pairing**: Serena/Chuck

**Timeline**: It moves from about second grade to college.

**Word count**: 1000 between the 10 separate drabbles.

**Written for**: the games prompt at gossip_girl100

**Summary**: The games they've played have definitely changed over the years…

**Notes**: Yeah… I was too lazy to do an individual cut for each since I got a bit carried away with the prompt and wrote a ton… If anyone wants me to write another 10 Games… for a different pairing, I'm more than willing to do that… I really like this prompt…

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**1. Hide & Seek**

"But I don't want to be It!" Seven year old Serena whined as Blair found her hiding place and tagged her.

A wicked smile slipped onto Blair's features. "We'll make Chuck be It! I'll just pretend I found him first. Anyway, he likes chasing us around. Help me find him!"

As Blair ran off to find Chuck's hiding place, Serena sighed. Why couldn't they just make Nate be It? When she found him, he pressed a finger to his lips and silently begged her not to tell. She didn't know why, but she found herself yelling, "He's not over here!"

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**2. Monopoly**

"I am not playing with him." Ten year old Serena declared as she pointedly glared at Chuck while Blair and Nate set up the game.

Chuck smirked at Serena and playfully tugged on a strand of her blonde hair. "You just don't like playing with me because I always win."

She shot him an appalled look. "You always cheat." She reminded him.

He merely grinned at that. "Bass rules."

Serena groaned. "That's just another excuse to cheat."

Chuck laughed and gave her hair another light tug. "It's alright van der Woodsen, you'll learn to play by my rules soon enough."

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**3. Truth or Dare**

Twelve year old Blair giggled as she sized Serena up. "Truth or dare?" She asked as they watched the other sixth graders socializing during lunch break.

"Dare."

Blair grinned as her gaze landed on Chuck talking to Georgina Sparks. "I dare you to French kiss Chuck."

Serena shot Blair a nervous look before walking over to Chuck and pulling him away from Georgina before pressing her lips against his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. She hadn't expected Chuck to kiss her back, but it was totally worth the detention they both received for acting inappropriate on school grounds.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**4. Search and…**

For weeks after that kiss, Serena swore that all she and Chuck did was flirt with each other. Every party she attended, she managed to find Chuck and it always ended up with her giggling at something he said, and him kissing her. So when she couldn't find him at Penelope's birthday party, she was confused. It wasn't like Chuck to miss a party. She searched the bedrooms, and froze when she found him having sex with Georgina. "I'm sorry for interrupting." She deadpanned before fleeing from the room. Chuck screaming her name would linger in her ears for weeks.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**5. Rescue**

It had been a big deal when the rest of the school found out Chuck lost his virginity to Georgina. Everyone thought Chuck and Serena were going out, so it was a big deal when Georgina started telling everyone. It was an even bigger deal when Chuck made a point of publicly dismissing Georgina. Not that the poor girl understood. She kept throwing herself at Chuck, but he didn't even look at her any more. Serena only knew this because he never stopped looking at her, but she wasn't going to save him from Georgina. He'd dug his own grave.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**6. Spin the Bottle**

By the end of eighth grade, both Serena and Chuck had made names for themselves at the high school. Chuck was considered Carter's protégé and she was the elite party girl of the Upper East Side, and they'd long since shed the "Chuck and Serena" status. At least they had until the eighth grade send-off. Serena didn't know who'd suggested it, but she knew even before playing that the bottle was going to land on Chuck. Apparently he knew it, too, because he didn't even wait for it to stop; he'd already crossed the circle and was in her arms.

* * *

**XOXO**

* * *

**7. Seven Minutes in Heaven**

Freshman year was like nothing Serena had ever expected. She was drinking more than she ever expected, and was out every single night. Like tonight. Then again it was a birthday party. She was talking to some guy named Dan when Chuck swept in and rescued her.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven."

She scoffed at him. "We haven't played that since the seventh grade."

"Then let's make up our own rules." He grinned as he picked Serena up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Bye Dave!" Serena called out with a giggle before disappearing into the mass of people.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**8. Pot and Kettle**

"You're really serious about this?" Chuck asked, sounding completely bewildered.

Serena groaned. "I've changed, Chuck."

"Changed into what? A fucking nun?"

Serena groaned again, and ran a hand through her hair. "Unlike you, I'm capable of being in a actual relationship."

He smirked. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We're two of a kind, van der Woodsen. We weren't meant to be in relationships."

"You're an asshole."

"Yes, yes I am." He smirked at her. "And you, princess, are still a slut."

Serena made a face. "And coming from you, Chuck? That means nothing."

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**9. Strip Poker**

"Uh uh, Chuck." Serena grabbed the deck of cards from his hands, and danced away from the table, sloshing her glass of wine everywhere. Too drunk to care that she was spilling everywhere, she waved her hand again as she put the deck into her bra for safekeeping. "We are not playing strip poker." She took a long drink of her wine. "Poker's not fun with only two people anyway."

He smirked and crossed the distance between them. "Don't worry, princess. I'm sure we can find a way to make it fun." He pressed feather light kisses along her neck.

* * *

**XOXO**

**

* * *

  
**

**10. Playing House**

"Are you coming to New Haven this weekend?"

"No?"

"Let me guess. You're in Manhattan because Chuck--"

"Oh! Look at that B. I gotta go."

She hung up on Blair and returned to the party she was helping Chuck host. When he introduced her to everyone as his girlfriend, instead of the woman he was playing house with, she was shocked. It was the first time their relationship seemed completely normal.

Later, Chuck would be completely surprised when she jumped him in the living room. It would make him introduce her as his girlfriend at every event they attended.


End file.
